Always here for you
by Michiko Kougai
Summary: Or… will it be me to give up on loving you and decide that I have to find the person who is right for me? TasukixNuriko... please read and review! TY!


Title: Always Here for You

Author: Chi-chan

Pairing: Tasuki/ Nuriko

Fandom: Fushigi Yuugi

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!

I have always thought that you would never see me more than just another warrior. I will always end up being the one who defends your country and the one who'll serve you, your majesty with all honesty. But if I already know that, why do I keep on hoping that someday you'll see me the other way around. That someday you will finally return my feelings for you. And you will finally learn how to love me. Or… will it be me to give up on loving you and decide that I have to find the person who is right for me?

Have you realized that when you're deep in thought and you're walking in the middle of a big crowd you always ran smack dab on someone? "Hey," Tasuki greeted holding a bottle of sake in his hands. Nuriko paid no heed. "Hey, are you thinking a lot lately? Come on answer me!" He demanded. Nuriko looked up at him. "You know what I have been thinking a lot these past few days." Nuriko said. "Well," He said. "I think I have realized a lot of things." Nuriko told him while looking on the ground. "That I am right about the thing I told you that Hotohori isn't the person for you." Tasuki said grinning. "Yeah kinda," Nuriko replied smiling to him. "I told you I'm always right. I'm the best you know! You're lucky to have me as your one and only best friend!" Tasuki said putting his arm around her shoulders. _Yeah I'm ONLY your best friend, Nuriko. _He thought and his face becoming more serious. "So let's go home now." Tasuki continued. "Sure!" Nuriko replied smiling at him and putting her hands on his waist as they continue to walk home.

They arrived at the palace and Tasuki walked Nuriko to her room. "Had a great time?" Tasuki asked. He was waiting for a reply but instead he received a kiss; a gentle yet chaste kiss on his cheek from his so called best friend. "Of course!" Nuriko flashed him again her most adorable smile. "I know you'd say that." He grinned. "Good night, Tasuki." Nuriko said. Tasuki shot up his head and look at her straight in the eye. "Hey are you making me leave already." He shouted. "No, I mean-" Nuriko tried to explain but she was cut off. "I understand. Well, see you tomorrow, Nuriko." Nuriko closed the door and lied down on her bed. "See you tomorrow, Tasuki." Nuriko whispered.

"Nuriko!" Tasuki shouted and suddenly barged inside Nuriko's room. Nuriko sat up after hearing his voice.

"What do you want?" Nuriko asked.

Tasuki moved forward in where Nuriko was sitting. "What do you want, Tas-Tasuki?" Nuriko repeated stuttering. He hugged her as tight as he could. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Nuriko shouted freeing herself from the hug Tasuki was enveloping her. "Just want to hug my best friend. Good night!" Tasuki said freeing Nuriko and getting out of the room.

"Tasuki," Nuriko whispered. "Thank you for always being there for me." She closed her eyes and slowly surrendered into deep slumber.

The next day, Hotohori was walking along the corridor when he saw Nuriko outside her room. "Morning, Nuriko," Nuriko looked over her shoulder. "Good morning, your majesty!" Nuriko replied politely. "I want to talk to you." Hotohori said. Nuriko was taken aback by the sudden interest of her majesty. "About what your highness?" she asked. "I'll answer that later. So where can we talk?" Hotohori looked at Nuriko's door. "How does your room sounds?"

Nuriko opened the door for Hotohori. He scanned the room for a nice place to talk seriously. He then decided to sit down on Nuriko's bed and asked her to sit beside him. There was a long silence between the two. _What does he want to talk about?_ Nuriko thought.

"Nuriko," He mumbled as he looked at the floor.

"Yes, your majesty?" Nuriko asked as she looked up at him.

"Did your feelings towards me changed?" He then looked at Nuriko whose eyes widen at his sudden question. He smiled then looked back at the floor.

Nuriko on the other hand doesn't know how to respond to his inquiry. "Your Majesty, I-I," Hotohori placed a finger on top her lips and looked at her square in the eye. She then blushed.

"For what I see, I think it changed- a lot. Does this something to do about what Tasuki is telling you? I mean about your perceptions and your feelings towards me?"

Nuriko just stared at him. "Your highness, he has nothing to do with this. And I-"

"I understand so it really did change. So you don't have feelings for me anymore." It sounds like statement rather than a question.

"It's not like that. Yes it changed because I'm already having doubt about my own feelings as well." Nuriko's voice was shaking it's evident on how she's talking. She gulped hard.

"You know why I came here today? Because I'm ready to return your feelings back. But since you doesn't feel it anymore. I'll be the one who will be desperate this time."

Hotohori tackled Nuriko to the bed as he gripped her wrists. "Your, M-Majesty,"

"Nuriko I know you've anticipated this time. Don't play hard to get."

"Nuriko," Tasuki suddenly barged into Nuriko's room. His eye widen at what he is seeing. "N-Nuriko?"

"Tas-Tasuki!" Nuriko yelled.

Hotohori then stood up from lying above Nuriko and looked at the fifth warrior who was standing wide-eyed. "So here comes the one who is putting those thoughts away from Nuriko's mind."

"Hotohori," Tasuki said in gritted teeth.

"And the one who doesn't know how to respect his emperor."

Tasuki is about to land a fist square on his face when Nuriko appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing there get out of there!!!" Tasuki demanded.

"Stop please!!!" Nuriko cried.

Nuriko's eyes are suddenly filled with tears. "Please stop, Tasuki!"

"N-Nuriko, what are you talking about?" Tasuki demanded.

"Couldn't you hear her? She said stop! You're interrupting us, you fool!" Hotohori exclaimed.

Tasuki gave up. He shook his head and his expression on his face suddenly blanched. Tasuki ran away from them as he slams the door closed.

"TASUKI!!!" Nuriko exclaimed.

"Nuriko, why don't we start it over?" Hotohori said in a whisper slowly inching towards her. He grabbed her wrists as he pulled her down on the bed with him. Nuriko above him… Hotohori kissed Nuriko's temple as he brushed a few hairs covering her face.

Nuriko struggled from his vice like grip. "Y-Your Majesty!"

"Hmm…" Hotohori said as he nuzzled on her hair.

"Y-Your MAJESTY!!!" Nuriko suddenly slapped Hotohori on his left cheek. She stood up and fixes herself. Hotohori on the other hand just smiled to himself as he caress his cheek where Nuriko slapped him. "I can't believe that you stood me up."

"I'm sorry your highness, I guess what you have said is right. Tasuki diverted my feelings from you. Now, I think Tasuki even diverted my whole heart from you." Nuriko explained looking at him in the eye.

Hotohori smiled again. "So, are you trying to tell me that you're in love with that guy now?"

"Yes, your highness." Nuriko paced swiftly through the door leaving Hotohori inside.

"I can't believe this." Hotohori said to himself as he lands a punch on the wall. "If I just return your feelings earlier." Hotohori continues to punch the wall as his fist started to bleed. He shook his head with disgust. "I can't believe this."

Tasuki on the other hand was on the palace gazebo drinking his most precious sake as he gulp the whole bottle of the said wine.

"T-that N-Nuriko (hic), why does she continue to wait for that damn guy?! (hic)" Tasuki said to himself as he continue to drink his sake. "She (hic) never realized that I'm always here for her (hic). She keeps on ignoring me (hic). (Hic, Hic) She even doesn't realize that I (hic) love her (hic)."

Tasuki didn't realize that Nuriko was silently watching him with tears streaming down her face. Nuriko couldn't believe that her best friend was suffering. She couldn't believe that he loved her all along.

Nuriko rushed towards Tasuki as she hugged him tight. Tasuki was taken aback and his bottle of sake fell to the ground.

"Oi, (hic) what are you doing?" Tasuki asked through gritted teeth.

Nuriko didn't reply she just tightened the hug she was enveloping him. On the other hand Tasuki stood up from his sitting position as he continues to struggle away from Nuriko. After a few minutes Tasuki surrendered and hug Nuriko back.

"Tasuki, I'm so sorry!" Nuriko cried.

"Hey, come on I-I'm fine." Tasuki replied as he pulled away.

"Look, I want to tell you something, Tasuki." Nuriko said as Tasuki wipes away her tears. Nuriko suddenly blushed.

"No need, I understand." Tasuki replied.

"T-Tasuki, I-I Love you!" Nuriko exclaimed as she enveloped Tasuki into a hug.

Tasuki's eyes widen and a tint of red is obviously visible. He nervously laughed. "Y-You don't need to do such things."

"But, I really am in love with you!" Nuriko pulled away from the hug and started to lean towards him. She captured his lips with hers. Tasuki felt electricity crawling down his spine and butterflies started to fly inside his stomach. Tasuki felt the eternal joy and kissed her back with such passion and affection.

The two abruptly pulled away breathless. Tasuki looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Nuriko."

"I know, Tasuki!" Nuriko replied.

"By the way, whatever happens to us from this day on, remember that I'll always love you and I'll always be here for you." Tasuki suddenly said while sitting on the benches of the palace gazebo drinking the bottle of sake that is left.

Nuriko smiled sweetly at him. "I'll always remember that. So why don't we drink our ass of?!"

Tasuki laughed hard. "Sure!!!" Tasuki suddenly kissed Nuriko on the cheeks.

_Or… will it be me to give up on loving you and decide that I have to find the person who is right for me?_

"I already had him all along. I have him right from the very beginning. He's always right here by my side." Nuriko thought silently as she enjoys the company of his best friend and now the person she can't live without.

-The end-


End file.
